


Chi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blades, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Restraints
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru se mordió un labio, y casi perdió la gana de seguir con el juego e ir directo al grano cuando vio la expresión del mayor.Había confusión. Miedo. Y un velo de lujuria ocultada mal que él no podía ignorar.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chi

**Chi**

**(Sangre)**

Hikaru respiró hondo.

Estaba disfrutando cada momento de esa noche.

Yuya y él habían salido a cenar, aprovechando del hecho que el rodaje por el Yan Yan Jump había acabado antes de lo normal.

Había pasado toda la cena mirándolo, ansiado.

 _Todo_ en él lo excitaba.

Lo excitaba mirarlo mientras hablaba, fijarse en cada movimiento de sus labios.

Lo excitaban los gestos casi involuntarios de sus manos, mientras no podía evitar de imaginárselas encima.

En el ascensor, luego, a empeorar las cosas, se había regodeado del contacto con su piel, de su aliento demasiado cerca de su oído.

Había llegado al límite.

En cuando había pisado en casa, había cerrado la puerta, lanzándose hacia de él y besándolo.

Lo había oído reír bajo, engreído por la impetuosidad de su novio, luego se había hecho más serio y le había llevado las manos bajo la camiseta, empezando a desnudarlo rápido.

Cuando ambos fueron desnudos, Hikaru se paró para mirarlo un momento, antes de hacer una sonrisa mefistofélica.

Ni había esperado que Yuya se lo permitiera, pero él había pedido y le había sido dado, no sin unas obras de convicción.

Miró a su novio, tumbado desnudo en la cama, los brazos encima de la cabeza y las muñecas atadas a la cabecera, y la encontró la cosa más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida.

No estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Se había tumbado a su lado, y de vez en cuando se divertía acariciándole suavemente el pecho, bajando bruscamente hacia el ingle, siempre parándose antes de donde su novio quería que fuera su mano.

“Hikaru...” lo oyó murmurar, la voz ronca por la excitación, quejumbrosa a punto que el menor fue seguro de haberlo llevado al límite de la exasperación.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó.

“Vuelvo enseguida, amor.” susurró, lamiéndole el cuello y riendo, antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolo que se quejaba.

Cuando volvió, lo vio retorcerse en la vana tentativa de deshacer los nudos de las corbatas que lo ataban a la cama.

Se paró unos momentos en el umbral, disfrutando la vista, antes de volver con él en la cama.

Le pareció que Yuya estuviera a punto de decirle algo, pero se paró cuando la mirada fue a las manos del menor.

Hikaru se mordió un labio, y casi perdió la gana de seguir con el juego e ir directo al grano cuando vio la expresión del mayor.

Había confusión. Miedo. Y un velo de lujuria ocultada mal que él _no_ podía ignorar.

Apretó más el abrecartas que había llevado, y se lo apoyó contra el pecho, del lado plano de la hoja, mirándolo tenderse por el frio improviso.

“¿Qué... qué quieres hacer, Hikka?” le preguntó, sin aliento.

El menor no le respondió.

Le montó a horcajadas, bajándose con la boca a seguir la misma estela recorrida por la hoja, lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta que finalmente no llegó cerca de su erección.

Levantó los ojos hacia de él, que lo miraba en aire encantado, pero todavía ansiado.

“Déjamelo hacer, Yuuyan.” murmuró, y pronto llevó la boca a su sexo, envolviendo la punta con la lengua, deteniéndose unos segundos, el tiempo de apoyar el abrecartas en su cadera, esta vez del lado ahilado, y levantar otra vez los ojos. “¿Quieres que me pare?” preguntó, lascivo.

Yuya le echó un vistazo furioso.

Tenía la cara roja, el pecho que se movía rápido, y parecía no poder evitar de gemir, que fuera por el contacto con él o con la hoja del abrecartas.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, antes de echar la cabeza atrás en la almohada y girarla de un lado.

“Haz lo que quieres.” dijo al final, frustrado, la voz sofocada.

Hikaru hizo una sonrisa triunfante, luego se bajó otra vez y tomó enteramente su erección en boca, mientras con la mano empezaba despacio a cortar la piel de su cadera.

Yuya gritó, no supo por cuál de las dos cosas, pero no le interesaba mucho.

Siguió lamiéndolo, pasándole suavemente los dientes en la erección, mientras la mano de desplazaba, apoyando la hoja contra el esternón y dejando otro corte, no muy profundo.

Takaki parecía en delirio.

Trataba de no arquear la espalda para no hacer penetrar mucho la hoja, y al mismo tiempo empujaba las caderas adelante, en busca de la garganta del menor.

Hikaru le puso una mano en el tobillo, tratando de impedirle de moverse, luego trazó dos líneas más con la hoja a lo largo de las clavículas, esta vez dejando dos cortes más profundos.

Siguió dejando pasar sin rumbo la punta del abrecartas en el pecho del mayor, más y más involucrado en la sensación de dominio sobre él, de sus gemidos que se hacían gritos, de cómo tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y empujaba el cuerpo arriba, ya perdido en el contacto con la hoja y la boca de Hikaru.

El menor paró la mano en su cintura, y se mantuvo listo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, apretó los labios a la base de la erección, chupando más fuerte y al mismo tiempo hundiendo la hoja en su piel, un corte mucho más profundo que los otros; la mezcla de sensaciones fue demasiado por Yuya, que se corrió en su boca con un grito animal.

Hikaru se quedó quieto unos minutos, antes de levantarse y volver a horcajadas en él, limpiándose la boca con una mano.

Se encantó mirándolo.

Nunca le había parecido tan hermoso.

Su cara estaba retorcida, tenía los ojos cerrados y el sudor que le bañaba la frente, el aliento todavía pesado, y casi le pareció de poder oír el latido de su corazón.

La sangre afloraba por los cortes en el pecho, pintándolo de rojo, mientras por la herida en la cintura había empezado a fluir, de manera lenta pero constante.

Se bajó, lamiendo la herida en la clavícula mientras oía a Yuya quejarse bajo.

Siguió pasándole la boca en cada herida, dejando mordiscos en las partes de piel todavía intactos.

Unos minutos después, el mayor abrió los ojos.

No dijo nada.

Sólo se quedó mirándolo mientras Hikaru le exploraba el cuerpo, mientras se divertía inspeccionando cada corte.

Cuando lo vio volver a tomar el abrecartas, sin embargo, levantó las cejas.

“¿Más?” preguntó, inseguro.

Hikaru hizo una media sonrisa, demasiado excitado ya para sonreír realmente, y sin responderle le pasó dos dedos en los labios, alusivo, hasta que el mayor no abrió la boca y se metió a lamerlos.

No desperdició mucho tiempo, no podía.

Un minuto y se los sacó, llevándolos entre las piernas del mayor y empezando despacio a prepararlo.

Yuya se tendió por la improvisa intrusión, pero no se quejó.

“Ahora es mi turno.” comentó sólo Hikaru, mientras los dedos en el cuerpo de Takaki se hacían dos, y él llevaba la hoja cerca del ombligo, presionando con una fuerza que no había usado antes, concentrándose en su piel que despacio se desgarraba, en la sangre que se puso pronto a fluir.

Yuya hizo un grito atragantado, pero él no se paró.

Había algo que lo atraía en su sangre.

Le gustaba verla fluir, le gustaba la manera como le manchaba el cuerpo, casi le gustaba ver el dolor en la cara de Yuya, saber de ser él que lo provocaba, y saber qué, después de todo, ese juego le gustaba también a él.

O, al menos, así pensaba.

Siguió preparándolo, y al mismo tiempo la hoja todavía buscaba porciones de piel intactas, que no se quedaban mucho tiempo así.

Estaba perdido en su mundo, en la sensación del hombre bajo de sí que parecía no tener la fuerza de gemir ni quejarse; cuando cortó a lo largo de toda la línea que llevaba del cuello a la clavícula al ombligo, sin hacer mucha fuerza, lo vio salirse los ojos y sisear.

“¡Hikaru!” lo regañó, en lo que probablemente quería ser un grito, pero que salió como un sonido sofocado.

El menor se recuperó.

Le echó un vistazo de reojo, saliendo los dedos de él y poniéndose entre sus piernas.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, en un susurro, mientras la lengua iba a lamerle el cuello, seguida por el abrecartas.

El aliento de Yuya aceleró aún más.

“Ba... basta, Hikka.” dijo, en tono casi de imploración.

Hikaru titubeó unos segundos.

Luego suspiró, le cogió una pierna llevándosela alrededor de la cadera, y lo penetró en un empujón firme, gimiendo por la improvisa sensación de calor a su alrededor, ocultando la cara en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, allí, los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, vio una lágrima en la cara de Yuya, pero no tuvo éxito de sentirse culpable por eso.

“Un poco... un poco más.” le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El mayor giró la cabeza de manera de no verlo, pero Hikaru no se preocupó.

Empezó a empujar dentro de él, en ritmo rápido, mientras la boca volvía en ese cuerpo, en esos cortes y esa sangre, no pudiendo evitar de sentirse un animal mientras lo hacía.

Dejó el abrecartas en la cama, prefiriendo atacar directamente con las uñas y rasguñándole una cadera y la pierna contra de sí, sintiendo el orgasmo más y más cerca mientras buscaba un contacto mayor con la piel de Yuya.

Se corrió dentro de él, mordiéndole el cuello para sofocar un grito, otra vez apretando las manos contra de él, antes de recaerle encima.

Estuvo inmóvil unos segundos más, el tiempo de recuperarse, de aclarar la mente, de razonar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Yuya estaba en la misma posición que antes.

La cara girada, unas lágrimas, la expresión vacía.

Salió de él sin decir una palabra, yendo a la cabecera para desatarlo.

En cuanto libre, el mayor se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño cojeando un poco.

Hikaru se sentó, las piernas contra el pecho, y se quedó oyendo el ruido del agua.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, aunque no supiera cuánto, antes que Yuya saliera, una toalla alrededor de la cintura y la misma expresión en la cara.

Lo vio acercarse al armario y tomar ropa limpia, ponérsela y volver a la cama.

Se tumbó, sin decirle ni una palabra, poniéndose de un lado de manera de darle la espalda.

Hikaru se puso a su lado, cerca pero no bastante de tocarlo.

Pensaba que estuviera durmiendo, cuando lo oyó hablar.

“Exageraste, Hikaru.” dijo, en tono severo.

Yaotome se mordió un labio, osando ponerle una mano en el hombro.

“Lo sé, Yuya. Lo siento, no quería, yo... perdí el control.” trató de justificarse, consciente de cuanto fueran inútiles sus excusas.

“Te dije de pararte, y no lo hiciste.” siguió el mayor, y en ese punto el menor se acercó tanto de dejar adherir su pecho contra su espalda, apretándose contra de él.

“Lo sé. Lo siento, Yuya, de verdad lo siento. No sé qué decirte, qué hacer para...” fue interrumpido por un suspiro, bastante teatral.

“Vamos a pensarlo mañana. Ahora estoy harto, y estoy seguro que tú también lo estés.” le dijo, en tono menos glacial que antes.

Hikaru asintió, sin decir nada más.

Se quedó abrazado a él, escuchando su aliento hasta que no fue más regular, y supo que dormía.

Verdad, lo sentía.

Verdad, no quería herirlo, pero había ido demasiado lejos.

Sin embargo, aunque lo sintiera, antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir no pudo evitar de inspirar, hondo.

Todavía había el olor de la sangre de Yuya en el aire. Tuvo un escalofrío.

Había descubierto un lado de sí mismo que ignoraba, y estaba seguro que no iba a ser fácil liberarse de eso.

Se sintió aún más un animal, pero no sintió asco por sí mismo.

Había amado esas sensaciones, todas, tanto de pensar que pudiera fácilmente ser una droga por él.

Era un camino que no tendría que haber seguido, pero no le importaba nada.

Todos habían algo que los llevaba hacia un camino malo, en algún punto. Y él iba a seguir ese camino, ese encanto, aunque fuera destructivo.

Finalmente se durmió, dejándose acunar por ese olor.


End file.
